Beautiful Danger
by numero 34 es Mi
Summary: They were fighting for the bells, again. and thats when he realized that she was a beautiful danger. He had to find out if she felt the way he felt. One-shot. Inspired from the song Beautiful Danger by Fergi nd Slash. Reviews welcome.


This was inspired by the song Beautiful Danger by Fergi and Slash.

Disclaimer: Naruto nor the song is mine.

* * *

Beautiful Danger

It had been years since he last fought her. Yes they saw each other regularly but never fought, for she was either working or training with her shishou and he, he was back on ANBU taking missions constantly only taking a break when the hokage made him.

He had noticed how she had grown and became a beauty. He saw guys chase after her and saw her politely turn them down. Only every once in a while she would accept a guys offer for a date, but only with civilians, never with a shinobi. Now he understood. She was immensely strong. And had a temper to make her even more dangerous.

When she had first shown her strength was when they were trying to take the bells away from him, again. He had created a clone and gone underground to try and trap them, but she saw through it. Just like he taught them, "Always look underneath the underneath." so many years ago.

She had punch the ground, exposing his hiding space and ruining his plan. He was taken completely by surprise but recovered quick enough. Not just by her strength but by what he just realized.

Beautiful.

Dangerous.

To him she was a _beautiful danger_, one he would gladly take on. But he couldn't. She was a former student and he was fourteen years her senior. And he didn't even know of her feelings towards him. She could hate him for all he knew. He _had _treated her differently from the boys. He gave her less attention than the other two but as far as he knew she didn't seem to mind, now. In a way it helped her out. She went to the hokage to become stronger and she had. He just felt a little envious he couldn't brag that he taught her this. But he had been her teacher too.

He knew after this fight he'd have to get to know this beautiful danger better. He had to find out if she did or would feel the same way he does now.

They had gotten the bells from him. He figured they would after the fight had gone on for so long, but not the way they did. He should have seen what they were up to but he still fell for it.

After the hokage had informed them of the new team situation, he decided to make his move.

He walked up to her and ask "Umm, would you like to get something to eat? I'm sure your hungry after out fight."

He watched her as she thought about it. She put her finger up to her mouth while she thought, making her look so much cuter, even though they just got out of a long battle. "Hmm, sure." She finally answered him, making him sigh in relief. "As long as it's not ramen." She added.

"Of course. I'll pick you up at 7 at your house?"

"Alright." She replied.

He went home got a quick shower after the fight for his "date." He decided to be a little late when picking her up. He didn't want to ruin his reputation after all, he thought with a smirk.

Her clock read 7:30 p.m., of course he would be late she thought. I was hoping that this kind of meant something special to him. She had started growing feelings for her old teacher, finally realizing that her "love" for Sasuke was nothing but a mere crush and had passed with time. They had spent time together while she wasn't working and he was forbidden from mission from Shishou, which she thought was funny.

Her doorbell ringing brought her out of her musings. As she opened the door a smile lit her face. It was _him. _He was late but not as bad as he could have been. He did have a reputation after all so she decided to give him a little hard time.

He was stunned. She looked absolutely beautiful. Wearing a strapless black dress ending just above her knees, red heels, and her long hair tied into a bun with a few strands hanging loose. She looked beautiful.

She had said something. Which he didn't catch because he was gawking at her.

She had caught him off guard. Very hard to do with him. He was staring at her. So she repeated what she said for his sake. And to tease him some more. She smirked.

"Your late." He heard her repeat.

"Yea but not too bad." He replied thanking god she repeated herself so he wouldn't ask what she said, making her upset.

"And then you ignore me. What kind of date shows up late and ignores his date. Maybe I should just stay here since you obviously don't want to go."

"Uh, wh-, wait no." He grabs her wrist as she turns around to walk back into her apartment. But as she turns to look at him he sees the smirk on her face.

"What? I'm just getting my purse." She smirks at him and his reaction.

"Oh, hehehe." He says as he rubs the back of his head.

He's walking her back home after their great and long dinner date. They couldn't stop talking. Who knew they had so much in common. They both had found out how the other felt by how and what they said. They never said it outright but they mutually agreed on how they felt. And they were both happy with the outcome of the date. He had complemented on her outfit and how beautiful she was. Which she just blushed to.

They stop at her door which she turns to unlock, but before walking in turning around to say goodnight. But instead he caught her lips with his. And she melted right there. She couldn't talk, couldn't breathe and definitely couldn't think, just reacted.

Years had passed and she had learned that he secretly called her a beautiful danger. He saw it every time they went on a mission. Every time they fought for they were not perfect but would end up making up later on saying they were both wrong and the other was right and just laugh at each other. Hell he even saw it when she just fought for anything. She had that much passion about her. Which is why he loved her.

Yes Hatake Kakashi had fallen in love. The loner and pervert had completely and utterly fallen in love with his student, Haurno Sakura.

And they couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Hoped yall like. This is a one-shot only. Sry. I still have to finish my other stories. I just had to get this one outta my head. written in like an hour nd half so thats my excuse if it no good.

Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
